1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments are directed to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus that can improve the color sense of a realized image.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a light-emitting diode (LED) is a device that converts an electric signal into light, such as infrared light, visual light, etc., by using characteristics of a compound semiconductor, and is used in home appliances, remote controls, electronic display boards, various types of automation devices, etc. LEDs are becoming more widely used, for example, the LED is widely used in electronic devices from small hand-held electronic devices to large display apparatuses.